


Literal Adonis

by champagneleftie



Series: Skam fic week [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagneleftie/pseuds/champagneleftie
Summary: Sana and Isak have lunch and Isak meets a literal Adonis.For day 3 of Skam fic week - alternate first meeting.





	Literal Adonis

“How am I even supposed to meet new people?!” Isak whined.

Sana shrugged and adjusted Lina on her lap.

“Tinder?”

“ _Tinder?!_ Seriously Sana - _Tinder?!_ How desperate do you think I _am?!”_

Tinder! Isak had never heard anything so insulting in his life. Sana, being Sana, only responded with a Raised Eyebrow and a Look. Okay fine, so maybe Isak was a little desperate.

“I never match with anyone hot on Tinder,” he sulked instead, and made a face at Lina, who giggled and spit up some of her carrot mash, dotting Sana’s black sweater orange. Sana responded by wordlessly lifting the baby over the table, and Isak gladly took her. This was, after all, one of the few pros of working nights - he could have long lunches with Sana and Lina while the former was on maternity leave. Despite being chronically filled to the rim with work and patients, the hospital felt empty without her.

“Hey baby girl,” he cooed at Lina, who laughed back. “You’re so pretty!”

“Don’t call her pretty,” Sana interjected. Isak rolled his eyes at her. They’d had this discussion a hundred times by now.

“Pretty badass,” he corrected himself. “And your mommy is a meanie. She won’t help me find a cute guy! Just because she found her cute guy at seventeen. Isn’t that unfair? Yes it is! Yes it is!” Lina giggled again, thankfully without spitting up this time.

“I’ve set you up with people!” Sana protested. “I set you up with Julian, didn’t I?”

“Yes, three years ago. Thank you so much. Your contribution is much appreciated.” He made another face at Lina, who was now alternating between trying to remove her sunhat and trying to grab at Isak's sunglasses. He turned his head to avoid losing them to her grip forever.

What he saw made him only more thankful to be wearing shades, if only to hide how his eyes were most likely bulging out of their sockets. The way his mouth dropped open was embarrassing enough.

The most gorgeous man he had ever seen was crossing the street, walking straight towards them. He was tall and lean, with styled hair and sunglasses perched on his head. As he jogged over the street he gave a braking car a little wave and a nod. Isak had never seen anyone look so cool in real life before. It was like something out of a commercial, or a movie.

_Why was he coming straight towards them?_

Sana must have noticed that Isak had gone quiet, because she looked up and followed his gaze. Her entire face brightened.

“Even!”

 _What the fuck._ How - _how_ \- did Sana know this literal Adonis?

“What are you doing here?! I thought you were in London!”

“I am!” Adonis - Even - answered. “Just home for the weekend.”

Isak gaped. Was that a _pan flag pin?_ How could Sana have kept this guy from him? Did she _actually_ hate him?!

“Your mommy is a meanie,” he told Lina again, quietly so that no one could hear him.

Apparently, it wasn't quiet enough, because Even turned to him and _laughed._ Isak very nearly melted into a puddle.

“Hi, I’m Even,” he said, holding out his hand.

“Isak,” Isak croaked. _God_ he had a great handshake. Who knew what else he could do with his hands. _How could Sana have hindered him in this quest for knowledge?_ It was a crime against _science._

“Even is a friend of Yousef,” Sana clarified, which, while good to know, wasn’t what Isak was really wondering. He had loads of other questions, like _was Even actually as good a kisser as those lips implied?_ and _did he look as good naked as he did with clothes on?_ but he suspected that Sana didn’t know the answer to either of those.

Sana and Even made small talk, culminating in Sana inviting Even over for dinner. Isak studiously kept his mouth shut and focused on Lina. He was pretty sure that if he’d tried to speak he’d be approximately as articulate as her, alternatively say something extremely inappropriate. He couldn't help but glance at Even, however, and when he did, he kept catching Even glancing back.

When Even left Isak's senses finally returned.

“ _What the fuck Sana?!”_ he exclaimed, covering Lina’s ears.

“What?” Sana looked like she had no idea what he was upset about.

“You’ve known Even for _how long?_ And you’ve never introduced us? _You set me up with fucking Julian and not Even?”_

Sana frowned.

“Yes I have?”

“What?”

“I’ve introduced you to Even?” She almost sounded convinced.

“No you haven’t?! Trust me, I would definitely have remembered Even if I had met him.”

“He was at our wedding!”

This caused Isak actual, literal pain, and he had to close his eyes for a moment.

“Sana. There were 400 guests at your wedding.”

Sana shrugged again.

“Well, I really thought you’d met him. But you can come to dinner if you’re so desperate.”

Isak didn't even try to deny it now. Sana took a bite of her sandwich.

“I don't get what's so great about Even anyway.”

“Sana. _Have you seen Even?!”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is very silly! But I'm committed to posting something every day now. You should yell at me about it on tumblr: champagneleftie.tumblr.com.


End file.
